


Canvas of My Soul

by blackrose_17



Category: Queer as Folk (US), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Not to Much, Romance, White Collar Big Bang, a little drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s suspicions when Neal invites him, along with everyone else, to the opening night at an Art Gallery quickly change when it becomes clear that Neal and the artist, one Justin Taylor-Kinney, know each other just a little too well for Peter and Justin's husband's Brian's taste. Justin isn’t blind to the obvious feelings between Peter, Neal and Elizabeth and how perfect the three of them fit together and he makes it his mission to get them together before he and Brian have to go home. What could possible go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the White Collar Big Bang  
> Beta the always amazing RoyalLadyEmma.  
> I do not own White Collar or Queer as Folk

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning, everyone! Isn't this a glorious morning?"

It was Monday morning and Neal Caffrey was in far too good a mood as he came strolling into the briefing room with a wide smile on his face.

Diana Berrigan glared at Neal. "It’s way too early for you to be that cheerful and on a Monday morning to boot. You're up to something."

Neal placed his hand on his heart and a put wounded look on his face. "Diana, I am hurt you would think so lowly of me that the sight of me in a good mood automatically means I'm up to something. I would say that someone _else_ is clearly not in a good mood this morning," Neal commented as he slid gracefully into his seat.

Clinton Jones looked between Diana and Neal and raised his hands in the air in surrender. "I'm staying out of this one. I'll let Peter deal with this." Clint wasn't about to let himself be dragged into the middle of them, not again; experience proved that it never ended well for him.

"Let me deal with what?" As he entered the conference room Peter Burke immediately took note of Diana's scowl and Neal's wide smile. "Neal, what did you do now?"

A much too innocent pout appeared on Neal's face. "Why is it whenever I'm in a good mood I've done something wrong? You know I can be in a good mood without having to break the law. I'm hurt, Peter, really, really hurt that you think so little of me."

Peter raised a sarcastic eyebrow as he promptly informed Neal, "Because nine times out of ten you _have_ done something wrong, and usually that something will later cause me to have a headache." Taking a seat he focused on Neal, "but I'll bite; why are you in such a good mood this fine Monday morning?"

"A friend of mine whom I haven't seen in a while is going to be in town this coming week; he should be here on Thursday and we've made plans to get together." A soft, contemplative smile played on Neal's lips.

Noticing the look Diana raised an eyebrow as she commented, "Must be some friend."

A fond look entered Neal's eyes. "He is a very remarkable young man. He's coming to in New York because he's being featured in an art show. You may have heard of him, Justin Taylor-Kinney? He has personally invited me to his new gallery showing and…” he paused for affect, “he was kind enough to give me invitations for all of you.”

"You know Justin Taylor-Kinney?" Diana sat a little higher in her seat, glowing with delight; she loved Justin’s work and even owned one of his earlier pieces.

Neal looked just a little smug as he answered, “That I do."

"Oh, I'm in!" Diana had a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "I'll talk to Christine but I'm more than sure that she's willing to come. It's not every day that you get to meet a famous artist like Justin Taylor-Kinney."

"I'm in,” Clint immediately agreed and when Neal looked at him he added, “What? Women love a cultured man," and when Neal rolled his eyes with exasperation, Clint merely smiled wider.

That just left Peter and all eyes turned to the older FBI agent who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Come on, Peter, you know Elizabeth would love it, and June's coming as well." Neal really wanted Peter and Elizabeth to meet Justin; he was sure they would get along wonderfully.

"I think Elizabeth is in charge of planning the gala; in fact, she's supposed to be meeting with the assistant planner today, so I do believe we are going whether I want to or not." Peter wasn't much on art shows and other ‘artsy-fartsy’ events, but he would suffer through it for Elizabeth and Neal.

Neal smiled with true pleasure. "Then I'm sure between Elizabeth and I we can keep you from looking like too much of an art ignoramus.”

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you for that; I feel _so_ much better knowing I am in your capable hands."

Neal smiled. "I do what I can to help you out Peter whether it is helping breaking a crime ring or stopping you from looking like a fool."

Ignoring the blatant sarcasm, Neal’s smile widened. "I do what I can to help you out, Peter, whether it’s helping break up a crime ring or stopping you from looking like a fool."

Clint and Diana shared a look wondering if the other two men even realised that they were flirting with one another. They both wished they would act on their feelings for one another and even Elizabeth was getting tired of them dancing around one another. _'Maybe, just maybe, this Justin Taylor-Kinney can stir up some jealousy in Peter. Not a lot, but just enough to push him into making a move on Neal._ _I swear,  I'm this close to knocking their heads together or locking them in a closet. How two smart men can be so blind I will never understand!'_ Diana grumbled to herself. _‘Men!’_

******  
Elizabeth Burke was so excited to finally meet Emmett Honeycutt; they had been talking on the phone for some time, ever since he’d called her company with a very interesting offer. Emmett was hoping to work out a joint venture with her to plan a gala event that would showcase Justin Taylor-Kinney’s work and introduce him to art critics and patrons alike. Although they had never met Elizabeth immediately felt a kindred spirit in the cheerful young man and had jumped at the opportunity to work with him.

With her usual eye for detail, Elizabeth took one last look around the dining area of her favourite caterer’s shop. The chef had spent hours working with and consulting Emmett, deciding on a tasting menu for them, and as a result she, Emmett and her staff had prepared a wide variety of canapés, finger foods, crudité, pastries both sweet and savoury, and a selection of delectable desserts that would rival a Las Vegas buffet. Elizabeth paused by a set of cheese trays, adjusted a bit of garnish that had fallen out of place and straightened the line of crackers and toast rounds that went with the cheeses. Finally, she checked over the drinks table, which had a number of wines both sparkling and still, as well as a signature drink the chef had concocted just for the occasion. 

The tinkle of the door’s bell caught Elizabeth’s attention and she turned to see a man walking in to the shop. ' _That has got to be Emmett.'_ It was only natural that someone who sounded as full of life as Emmett did over the phone would appear larger than life in person. Not everyone could dress in such bright colours and while the leopard print pants and the bright orange shirt were a rather odd combination for some reason they really worked on this man. "Emmett?" Elizabeth asked in a hesitant tone.

A bright smile graced the man's face as he rushed forward and engulfed Elizabeth in a hug. "Oh, you must be Elizabeth; it's so nice to finally meet you!"

A laugh escaped Elizabeth's lips as she happily returned the hug; there was just something about this man that made you like him right off the bat.

"Emmett, let the poor woman breath," a new voice called teasingly from behind Emmett.

A pout graced Emmett's face as he released Elizabeth and turned to face the newcomer and then the pout faded into a smile. "Baby! You're early! Did big bad Brian let you out of bed or did you escape?"

Free from Emmett's hold Elizabeth was able to turn and see a handsome young blond man heading their way, a light flush appearing on his cheeks. "If you must know I made a deal with Brian. I would check in with you while he spent some father/son time with Gus," the blond explained. Elizabeth was sure that this young man was the legendary Justin whose praises Emmett had sung during their many calls and her thoughts were confirmed when the young man focused his attention on her.

"Elizabeth Burke? I'm Justin Taylor-Kinney. It's so nice to finally meet the woman who Emmett's been raving about." Justin gave her his trademark sunshine smile.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Mr Taylor-Kinney; I'm a big admirer of your work." Elizabeth managed to keep her professionalism intact instead of hugging the stuffing right out of the young man. There was just something about him that screamed ‘hug me’ and it was so hard for Elizabeth not to give into that urge, which grew even stronger when his pale blush made her just want to pinch his cheeks. 

"Baby, after being with Brian so long I'm amazed that you can still blush." Emmett teased his young friend; he would always be amazed that Justin had managed to retain some of his innocence especially given that he was now married to one Brian Kinney. The legendary couple could still give quite the lusty show whenever they hit Babylon's dance floor, which was admittedly not as often since they got married.

Emmett hadn't been all surprised when, after five months of living in New York and giving it a go, Justin had returned to Pittsburgh and flatly told Brian that he’d done it his way and now he was home to stay because “New York was never my dream, Brian, my dream has always been you.”

At first Brian had done everything in his power to make Justin change his mind and return to the city, but then he’d learned about Justin's _friend_ , the very close male friend Justin had made in New York, the one who had given him courage to come home. It was this friend’s idea for Justin to tell Brian that he wanted him and their life together and no amount of pushing him away would get the blond to change his mind.

When it came to Justin Taylor, Brian had finally given up all pretence that he didn't do jealousy and then, when he’d finally seen a picture of the gorgeous man who looked at Justin with a lot more than friendship in his eyes, it had been a wake-up call for the brunette. If he kept pushing Justin away he would no doubt push him straight into the arms of the other man and something in Brian’s heart said that unlike with Ethan this could actually go somewhere.

Emmett had been beyond thrilled that he had been given the chance three months later to plan the wedding event of the century between Brian 'I-don't-do-love-and-all-that-other-junk' Kinney to Justin Taylor. Emmett had poured his heart and soul into giving his baby the wedding he deserved because after all, Justin had done the impossible: he had firmly attached the storybook ball and chain to Brian.

Surprising everyone, especially his friends, Brian had taken to being married very well, never once glancing at another man with lust in his eyes – admiration for the perfection of the manly form, yes, but not lust – and Emmett was convinced that Brian rather enjoyed making sure everyone remembered that Justin was his and his alone. _'That man can certainly be possessive when he wants to be.'_

Being married hadn’t dampened Justin’s artistic endeavours; in fact, he seemed more inspired than ever, thus his own showing in New York City, catered by Mr Party himself, Emmett Honeycutt. "I'm surprised that Brian let you out unattended given that you've been in contact with a certain friend of yours. You do know that Brian actually admits to being jealous over this guy, right?"  Emmett raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a knowing look.

A wicked smile graced Justin's young face. “Why do you think I suggested that Gus come along with us? Brian has no choice but to let me out on my own because he wouldn't dare disappoint his mini-me for one minute."

Emmett let out a chuckle that clearly said he knew exactly what was their Sunshine was up to and that he admired the way the younger man knew just how to work Brian. Emmett also knew that the older man really didn’t mind when Justin gave him a workout. Being married for the past six years has not diminished their passion for one another; in fact it only seemed to increase it, if that was at all humanly possible.

Elizabeth looked between the two men with a smile on her face; in some ways they reminded her of Neal and Mozzie’s friendship, they had that same sense of closeness that can only come from shared adventures and hardships. Granted, Emmett wasn't as paranoid as Mozzie was over his theories of governments spying on them but that just made Mozzie sweetly eccentric. It made her wish for a friendship like that of her own one day.

Justin smiled ruefully at Elizabeth, "I'm sorry, we must seem really rude to you. Brian is my husband and Gus is my step-son," and hadn't that been a shock and a wonderful surprise when, as a wedding gift, Lindsey and Melanie gave joint custody of Gus to both Brian and Justin. Only Justin knew how much that truly meant to his husband.

"Do you have a picture of them? I would love to see the man and boy that can put that kind of look in your eyes." The pure love in Justin's eyes when he talked about his two boys reminded her of how Peter looked when talking about her and lately, Neal.

Justin's trademark sunshine smile appeared on his face as he pulled out his wallet and easily removed the photo he always carried with him and handed over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn't help the low whistle that escaped her lips at the sight of Justin's husband. He was truly handsome and there was no doubt in her mind that his son would be just a big of  heartbreaker when he got older but it was the sparkle of mischief in both their eyes that caught Elizabeth's attention the most. She could almost see the two of them plotting their next bit of naughtiness. "They must keep you on your toes," she commented as she handed the photo back to Justin.

Emmett burst into a hearty laugh while Justin shook his head as he tucked the photo safely away, "You have no idea. Both can be a handful but together they are ten times the trouble, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Justin had already experienced life without Brian and Gus, twice, in fact, and he refused to live without them again. _'Nope, Brian and Gus are stuck with me for life.'_

"Now, baby, while I'm enjoying you playing the dutiful husband and fawning father, it would be best if we get down to business. We probably don’t have long before a certain brunette tracks you down and whisks you away for some naughty time and then we won't see you for the rest of the week." And there really was no doubt in Emmett's mind that that’s exactly what would end up happening. Brian really didn't like letting Justin out of his sight for any longer than was absolutely necessary and if Emmett wasn't mistaken, and he hardly ever was, a certain former Pittsburgh stud was rather jealous over Justin's happiness at seeing his old friend again. The fact was emphasised by just how stingily Brian was with Justin’s time, and how he refused to let his husband be out of his sight for very long.

Justin knew that Emmett had a point and while he was enjoying his husband's _extra_ - _special_ attention it wasn't very productive for getting any work done.

"Well why don't we start with the dessert samples your chef has so kindly whipped up for us? I always believe we should start with the best part of the meal," Elizabeth suggested hungrily eyeing the chocolate raspberry mouse that looked oh-so-tempting.

"I knew you were a wise woman, Mrs Burke. Shall we?" Justin offered her his arm as he too eyed the small buffet of deserts that just begged to be tasted. He cast a quick glance at the impressive array of other foods that were to follow and his stomach growled with anticipation.

Elizabeth happily accepted Justin's arm, "We shall, Mr Taylor-Kinney," and she couldn't help but laugh softly at the look of utter joy that overcame Justin's face at the mention of his name. _'I know that look well; it’s the same one I see in the mirror every morning I realise that I am Mrs Peter Burke.'_

"I know you so well, baby; why do you think I had them set the desserts table closest to the door?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile on his face. "Just remember, Brian's not here at the moment to help you work off all that sugar energy and while I would gladly offer my services I do not want to face the volcanic eruption that would become Mt Kinney for daring to touch his husband." Emmett lightly shivered as he recalled more than a few times of what had happened to those who didn't seem to understand that Justin was completely and totally off the market. Those fools had faced the full wrath of Brian Kinney in full Mt Kinney mode; fortunately, they’d all survived to tell about it.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet your husband?" Elizabeth normally wasn't this curious about her clients unless she was planning their wedding but the more she heard about Brian the more she wanted to know about this dynamic couple.

"I'll be glad to tell you all about my first meeting with Brian over some of those delicious desserts including that very yummy looking chocolate truffle cheesecake." Justin licked his lips in anticipation as he dipped his finger into the edge of the chocolate desert.

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth knew that she and Justin were going to get along wonderfully. _'I hope Peter is having as a good lunch as I'm about to. It would be nice if he and Neal actually made some progress. Keep dreaming, Elizabeth, keep dreaming.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal knew it was coming the moment he told them that he knew Justin personally; there would be questions, lots of questions, so he merely raised an eyebrow as Clint and Diana followed after Peter. "I take it the two of you are joining us for lunch?" Neal hoped that his disappointment didn't show in his voice _too_ awfully much, but his standing lunchtime non-date with Peter was meant for just the two of them and he didn’t like that it would be intruded upon, even by friends. He didn't mind when they stopped at Peter's place and ate with Elizabeth but that was different, it just felt right to include Elizabeth. Having these two invite themselves along for lunch was just… wrong.

Peter smiled somewhat sadly at his CI and shrugged his shoulders. "They were rather insistent that they join us. They want to hear more about your artist friend and I will admit that I'm a little curious as well about him." 

"You're just jealous that I know someone as famous as Justin," Neal said with a grin.

"You got me, I'm horribly jealous that you know someone as successful as young Mr Taylor-Kinney," Peter said in a dramatically mocking tone.

"Buy me lunch and I'll tell you all about our first meeting," Neal suggested.

"You have a deal, Caffrey. What? I happen to be very curious about this story." Clint defended himself when he got disbelieving looks from his colleagues.

Peter just shook his head; he knew that Diana was just as curious as he was, and even though he didn’t know all that much about art, except for when it was involved in a crime, he’d always been amazed by the way Neal would speak of the pieces of art work he’d seen. But never had he seen Neal talk about anyone with the level of emotion and excitement as he did Justin; there was clearly more to their relationship than simple friendship and Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Still, as he walked next to Neal, Peter managed to keep his comments to himself. He wasn’t sure _why_ he didn’t like the idea of Neal being so fond of someone else or why it left such an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t matter, though, at the moment Neal was with him and they were on their way to lunch and he was going to enjoy every minute of their time together.

It didn't take long for them to agree on a place to eat; it seemed that learning Neal’s story was more important than arguing over whose menu offered what or which restaurant was the last to be reviewed by the food critics. Peter never thought he would see the day that they managed to order lunch with no hassle. If they hadn’t been on duty, he’d have had a drink to celebrate.

Once they had their food and had found a table for four all eyes turned to Neal and it was Diana who began the discussion of the topic that had all their attention, "So how did you meet Justin Taylor-Kinney?" Diana asked with a grin on her face; she had a feeling that this was going to be good.

A soft smile appeared on Neal's face as he drifted back into the memories of his first meeting with the talented yet heartbroken young man. “It was his art I noticed first. He had such talent but it lacked the heart and the passion that truly great artists have, that intangible something that makes their work memorable because it speaks to people; it makes them feel the emotions the artist was feeling when he painted it."

_Having casually studied art while in University because his girlfriend was an art major, Neal Caffrey liked to think he knew art talent pretty well and that he could tell when someone had the gift and the heart to be great. While the artist whose work he was currently examining had the proper talent he lacked the heart required to make_ _his work truly great._

_Neal hadn't mean to pry but when he’d sat next to the young blond man on the park bench he couldn't help noticing he was sketching but he had such a lost look in his eyes. He knew the look in the  young man’s eyes well; it was the same heartbroken look he had whenever he thought of Kate. “Whoever he or she is_   _they’re a fool for letting you go.”_

_Justin gave a start and found himself staring into a pair of shocking blue eyes; the man was handsome, there was no doubt that he could rival Brian with handsomeness. "How do you know it wasn't me who made the mistake of a lifetime by leaving him?"_

_Neal shook his head and smiled at the young man. "I can read people and you're in New York City, the city of dreams but your heart and your passion isn't here with you, they’re wherever you left him." He wasn't sure why he was seeking out this man – Man? He was barely a boy! – but something about him called to Neal and the talent he saw the young man drawing with was amazing; it made him wonder what his work would look like when his heart was in it. "He's very handsome." Neal gestured to the drawing of the man in the blond's hands._

_A soft tender smile appeared on Justin's face but his eyes were full of sorrow. "I loved him from the moment we met and despite all the trials we've faced that love has never faded; it's only grown stronger and I thought he’d finally realised that. It was like what I wanted didn’t matter I tried to tell him New York isn’t what I wanted, that he was. It’s him. He is my dream.” Justin cursed himself as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, these days he couldn't stop from tearing up whenever he thought about what could have been if he hadn't allowed Brian to push him off of Mt. Kinney._

_"Then fight for him! Go back and make him see that without love life isn't worth living. Art is passion and inspiration but most of all art is love; it's what fuels us to make works of beauty. We can only draw what we feel and if he's your dream and you’ve lost him, then you've lost what makes your art special and meaningful. And from what I can see from just this one sketch, you have all the talent you’ll ever need. Now you just need your heart.” Neal didn't know why he wanted the young man to succeed he just knew that he did._

_Justin felt a familiar fire filling his veins. “You're right. It's time I start fighting for Brian again. I did it once, I can do it again. I refuse to let him push me away because others told him this was what I wanted when all I've ever wanted is him.” He and Brian had been through a lot and he couldn't believe that he sitting by and just letting others control his fate. It was time Justin Taylor started fighting for what he wanted and what he wanted, the only thing he wanted, was Brian._

_Justin turned his attention to the man who had given him the courage he needed and offered him his hand in greeting as he finally remembered he hadn't introduced himself, "I'm Justin Taylor and I can't thank you enough for your advice."_

_Neal smiled at the blond and took his offered hand. "I'm Neal Caffrey and it's nice to meet you, Justin Taylor, and I hope to someday see your work when you've gotten your passion back."_

_His trademark sunshine smile graced Justin's face as he offered, "It will take a few days for me to get out of my lease and get everything I want to take with me packed up, so I could show you some of my work that Brian inspired."_

_It had been a long time since Neal had had an offer of friendship; in fact the only person he could really call a friend was Mozzie and it would certainly be nice to have a normal conversation that didn't involve conspiracy theories. "That would be nice, I’d enjoy that. You have a real gift and I would love to see your work when you’ve actually been inspired to draw."_

_Justin bit his lip. "How about we meet back here, same time tomorrow?" the blond suggested._

_"Sounds like a plan."_

“After that Justin and I met up for the rest of the week and I even helped him pack up his apartment. We’ve stayed in touch and whenever Justin is in town for a showing he makes sure to get in contact with me.” Neal finished his story with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Does Justin know about your past?" Peter didn't want Neal to get hurt just in case the young man he was so fond of turned his back on him if once he  knew about Neal's little habit of ‘borrowing’ priceless pieces of art.

"Yes, he knows and he's pretty cool about it. He even sent me a few gifts now and then and he’s stopped by to visit me in jail, under a different name, of course. It wouldn't do his reputation any good in the art communities to be known as a friend to a felon who’s done jail time for many things including art theft and forgery." Neal pointed out the obvious before anyone could say they’d never seen Justin's name on the prison sign-in logs.

A knowing look entered Peter's eyes as he recalled Neal's visitor’s log and there was only one name that appeared as much as Kate’s and whatever name Mozzie was currently using. "He's JT Kilkin, isn't he?"

Neal shook his head. "Why am I not more surprised that you remember my visitor’s log from almost four years ago?"

"You're good at what you do and I'm good at what I do," Peter said with a grin on his face.

A broad smile graced Neal's face. "I'll give you that you are very good at what you do and I expected nothing less from the only FBI agent who could catch me many times."

Diana and Clint shared a look as Neal and Peter once again slipped into their flirting mode without even noticing it.

"If they're so good at what they do, then why can't they see that they’re flirting with one another?" Clint whispered lowly to Diana, not that he needed to worry about being overheard as Neal and Peter had slipped into their own world.

"I have no idea. They're just blind, I guess, really, really blind," Diana grumbled back.

"But you did notice the way there’s a hint of the green-eyed monster that appears in Peter's eyes whenever Neal talks about this JTK?" Clint asked a smirking grin on his face.

Taking a bite out of her sandwich in hopes of hiding the knowing look on her own face, Diana nodded. "You noticed that as well?" she asked after she finished chewing and swallowing.

"Well it is rather hard to miss considering that Peter's been glaring every time Neal says Justin's name. Who knows, maybe jealousy is what they need to give Peter a kick in the pants and finally see what we all see and that is he wants Neal in a big way. I know Elizabeth is getting tired of all this dancing they've been doing," Clint stated firmly.

"Elizabeth is a saint; if it was me I would have already knocked their heads together and told them to get their act together." Diana had always been in awe of Elizabeth Burke; not many women would put up with an FBI agent’s life or watch their husband become obsessed with one of their cases or fall in love with their CI The fact that Elizabeth was more than willing to allow another person into their bed was pretty damn amazing.

"Elizabeth is one of a kind, that’s for sure; I doubt there are many others who would willingly share their partner with another lover," Clint whispered under his breath. “At least not for more than a one-night-stand.”

"Damn right, Elizabeth Burke is one hell of a lady and here's hoping these two idiots wake-up and see what's before their eyes before they drive her insane." Diana liked Elizabeth and it was clearly weighing heavily on her waiting for the three of them to take the next step.

"What are you two talking about so seriously over there?" Peter's voice jolted them out of their thoughts.

"I'm giving Jones here some advice on how to pick up women at the art show," Diana lied smoothly.

As Neal and Peter's eyebrows hit their hairlines, Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it never hurts to have a little extra advice on how to impress the finely cultured ladies at these shows."

"It can't hurt and if you want you could come by my place after work and see the art piece Justin made for me," Neal offered with a grin on his face. "It would help if you knew something about the artist’s work."

Clint smiled at Neal. "Thanks, man."

Peter on the other hand looked a little shocked and a lot jealous. "He made you a painting?"

"Yeah, he did; of course once his husband found out… well, it was over three weeks before I could thank him. It seems once Brian learned of Justin's little present to me his husband whisked him away for a romantic weekend where, from what I managed to drag out of Justin, they didn't see a whole lot of the scenery as Brian and he made good use of their private beach bungalow." Neal could hear the smile in Justin's voice when he talked about his first romantic getaway with Brian and it made him happy to know that his friend was so content and fulfilled.

“You know, if you guys wouldn't mind I’d like to tag along and see this masterpiece of artwork." Peter felt a surge of dark emotions churning in his stomach, ones that he firmly denied were caused by jealousy. He was just curious about what kind of painting Justin Taylor-Kinney had gifted to Neal; it was just curiosity, pure and simple.

Neal cast a glance at Diana who nodded eagerly. "I'm in, I've always wanted to see a Justin Taylor-Kinney besides my own up close and this is my chance and I'm not waiting until Friday’s gallery opening," the female agent declared.

Neal turned his attention back to Peter. "Hey, why don't you invite Elizabeth along? It wouldn't be a party without her."

A thoughtful look appeared on Peter's face. "Sure, I'll give her a call when we get back to the office – she’s with people right now, and if she doesn't have a client dinner tonight I'm sure she'd love to join us."

Neal's blue eyes sparkled brightly with pure happiness. "That sounds like a plan!" He was thankful that he’d managed to get in contact with Justin the other night; not only he had enjoyed talking to his friend but he couldn't wait for them to meet up tomorrow for dinner because he was finally going to get to meet the one and only Brian Kinney. _'I wonder if I could bring Peter and Elizabeth then along as well? It would be nice if they could meet before Friday night’s show?'_ Neal made a mental note to ask Justin about it when he called him later that night to finalize their plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Daddy Justin!"

Having missed the door’s bell tinkling in warning, Justin had just enough time to brace himself as a ball of pure energy threw himself at the blond. "Hey, Gus, did you have a good time with your dad?" he tousled his step-son’s hair affectionately as Gus wrapped his arms around his waist.

Justin looked down at the excited kid clinging to him, remembering with vivid clarity the night he was born. He remembered the exhilarating dash through the hospital corridors to Lindsay’s room and then standing in the doorway as the man of his dreams met his newborn son for the first time. To this day, Justin was so proud of being the one who’d named Brian’s son, now _his_ stepson. His tears had been just as real and just as heartfelt as Brian’s when the girls had taken Gus away to Toronto, but he couldn’t fault them for wanting to live in a place where a child could grow up as anything he or she wanted to be. The open and accepting environment must be working, because Gus was a happy, well-adjusted, loving little boy.

A bright smile appeared on the **boy’s** face. "Yeah! I sure did. But it would have been even better if you had come along with us, why couldn't you?" Gus' smiled faded into a pout as he batted his hazel eyes up at his step-father.

Justin shot a glare at his smirking husband having a pretty good idea of who put Gus up to this. "I'm sorry, Gus, but I had to meet with Emmett and Elizabeth Burke to go over a few last details before my show opens. But that's over with now and I can spend the rest of the week with both of you." He knelt down in front of the little boy and held out a small paper bag, “I’ve got something for you.”

Eagerly, Gus looked inside and then back at Justin. “Cool! Mini-cupcakes!” He pulled one out and licked the frosting off the top. “Thanks, daddy-Justin!” He gave Justin a sticky kiss on the cheek before stuffing the entire one-inch treat into his small mouth. “Mmfph!”

Grinning indulgently, Justin wiped the frosting smear from his step-son’s chin and sucked his thumb clean. “Okay, now that you’re sugared up and ready to go, let’s go find your daddy and put in some family time.”

"Glad to hear it, Sunshine," Brian purred as he approached the two most important people in his life and, uncaring of the audience around them, he pulled his blond into a scorching kiss. It had been far too long since he’d last had a taste of those sinful lips – three whole hours, in fact. “Mmm, sweet,” he smiled, tasting the cake icing on his husband’s tongue.

Elizabeth found herself fanning her face with her hand at the scorching kiss Brian and Justin shared. "Are they always like this? Because it might help if they came with a heat warning."

A grin appeared on Emmett's face as he watched the kissing couple with a fond look in his eyes; after everything they had gone through, all the challenges they’d faced, they had made it. "Trust me when I say that this is tame for them, and that it's for Gus' benefit only. You want to see heat you should come out clubbing with us one night; when those two hit the dance floor the passion between them could melt the Arctic."

Impressed by Emmett’s enthusiastic description, Elizabeth hiked an eyebrow. "That I can believe, they certainly do have chemistry and that is something very rare."  She saw the same chemistry between her, Peter and Neal; it was something truly special that needed to be treasured and nurtured.

"Daaad! Quit hogging Daddy Justin, I missed him too." Gus tugged on his father's jacket.

Parting just enough so he could glance down at his son Brian suggested, "Hey, sonny-boy, why don't you go give Emmett his present and tell him all about the stuff you got to see." After all, he wasn’t through giving Justin his own special greeting.

"Okay!" Gus cheered once he noticed Emmett standing by what remained of the food. With his little shopping bag banging against his leg, he rushed off to tell the other man all the cool stuff he’d gotten and to give the man his gift. Last but certainly not least, the ten-year-old boy planned to sneak a few pieces of cake he saw lying about, of course.

Emmett shook his head with fond exasperation; it was nice to see that nothing ever changed. Knowing perfectly well that Brian was going to whisk Justin away to the shop’s bathroom for a quickie, he turned his attention to the woman at his side. "Would you like to join us? Brian and Justin are going to be very _busy_ for a little while."  Emmett wiggled his eyebrows up and down and there was no way that Elizabeth didn't catch his meaning.

As she watched Brian pull Justin along by the hand, heading towards the small hallway that led to the restroom, a small smirk appeared on Elizabeth's lips. "After that kind of greeting I almost need a moment to myself or with my husband! You might want to tell them that the bathroom is next to the storeroom so they might want to be a little quiet, unless they’re not that into privacy." Even though she wasn’t sure that the bathroom of a caterer’s shop and bakery was the most appropriate place for a quickie, this was New York City and who was she to deny the urgency of true love.

Emmett laughed with delight. Oh yeah, he was really liking Elizabeth Burke; she was one of a kind. "If I was straight your husband would have a real fight on his hands," he informed her with an outrageously flirty wink.

"Well, after tasting your cooking if you were straight I’d leave Peter in a heartbeat. Who says that it’s only the men whose heart is through their stomach? Most people tend to forget a woman's love affair with anything and everything chocolate." Elizabeth still had some of Emmett’s chocolate raspberry mouse to take home with her along with a piece of truly sinfully delicious chocolate mint cheesecake. She hadn’t decided yet if she was going to share with Paul or not.

“Why my dear Elizabeth, if I was straight you would be _my_ woman!" Emmett made sure to bring his charming southern accent out in full force.

Elizabeth laid her hand across her heart and pretended to swoon. "Why my dear Emmett, I am indeed flattered and who knows, maybe in another life we are together, ruling the party planning world," she joked happily. _‘I absolutely adore this man!’_

Oh yes, Emmett truly was falling for Elizabeth, "Mrs Burke, if the world was full of people like you this would be a much better place to live in."

A bright smile and a faint blush appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Aww, that’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

Anything else that they were going to say was cut off when two little arms wrapped themselves around Emmett's legs and a shining face looked up at him. "Hi, Uncle Emmett!" Gus chirped, already turning on his charm in hopes of gaining even more goodies from the tasting tables.

Well used to the tactics of the Brian-clone, Emmett smiled down at the boy whose hazel eyes shone with happiness and hope. "Well, hello there, little man. I take it you’re looking for something to eat?" Emmett asked.

Gus nodded his head eagerly. "Yep, I see chocolate cake, is that for me?" he asked with a wide-eyed innocent look that he’d clearly learned from both of his fathers.

"Sure is, but first aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, I'm Gus Peterson-Marcus, that's my daddy and papa,” he glanced around but Brian and Justin were nowhere to be found. It didn’t seem to bother the boy; he just shrugged and looked at Elizabeth. “Who are you?" Gus asked with a smile on his face as he politely offered her his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Burke and it's very nice to meet you, Gus." Elizabeth took his hand and shook it.

While Elizabeth and Gus were getting to know each other Emmett cast a glance towards the hall where Brian and Justin had disappeared, hoping that they weren't doing anything to get them thrown out and Justin's show cancelled. He casually strolled over to the hall and listened for a moment.  _'Oh thank goodness,'_ Emmett was relieved to find that Justin and Brian were enjoying their reunion quietly in a more private part of the building.

_'Of course I should have realised that Mr Kinney has not been as willing to share a certain blond as of late, which makes me wonder if Mr 'I-don't-do-jealous' is finally admitting that when it comes to Sunshine, he has always had a possessive streak over Justin?'_ Still, while Emmett was more than happy for his friend, part of him was going to miss the free show that the two men put on.

"Come on, Uncle Emmett, the chocolate cake is calling to me!" Gus begged as he ran over and began tugging on Emmett's hand.

"Alright, we're going. You need to watch your strength; you almost pulled my arm out of the socket," Emmett teased before returning to Elizabeth and gallantly offering his arm. "Care to join us?"

"I would be delighted to," Elizabeth was just about to slip her arm into Emmett's when the ringing of her phone stopped her. Pulling it out she smiled happily when she saw Peter's name flashing on the caller ID; Elizabeth directed an apologetic smile at Emmett. "It's my husband; I'll be but a moment."

Emmett smiled at her in understanding; the look in her eyes was the look he saw in Justin's whenever he was speaking, thinking about or talking to Brian. "No problem; just join me and Gus at the table when you're done. Brian and Justin will be a little while longer," Emmett reassured her as he finally allowed a bouncing Gus to drag him over to the remains of the dessert table.

"Hi, honey." Elizabeth smiled into her phone as her husband's voice washed over her.

"Hey, sweetheart, I know you’re probably busy and I won't keep you long but Neal invited us over for dinner tonight to show off a piece of art." Peter explained his call quickly, hating to bug his wife at work but Neal had given him the puppy dog eyes and he found that as always he couldn't resist them.

A thoughtful look came over Elizabeth's face as she went over her schedule in her mind of what she still had to discuss with Justin and she was pleased to find that they should be done before dinner time. "I can do dinner, I'll be done with this client by then and it should be no problem. Where should we meet?” 

“Dinner’s at seven, so how about home?”

“Works for me,” Elizabeth agreed. “I'll see you later tonight and tell Neal thank you for including me."

"Wonderful, I'll be sure to tell Neal. If you couldn't make it I was sure I was going to be subject to Neal pouting all through dinner!" Peter joked.

Since he couldn't see her Elizabeth didn't bother to refrain from rolling her eyes; Peter would do anything to stop Neal from pouting. _'It's cute how my husband is so completely whipped by his CI and he doesn't even know it,'_ Elizabeth thought with a naughty grin. "Well, then I'm glad I could help. I'll see you later and give my love to Neal." _'Since you won't give him yours,’_ she couldn’t help but add silently.

"I will," Peter reassured her. "I'll see you tonight, I love you, El."

"Love you too," Elizabeth ended her call, put her phone away and added, "even if you are blind as a bat when it comes to Neal and your feelings for him." _'Really, something needs to happen and soon or I'm going to go insane with the waiting.'_

******

"Well? Is Elizabeth coming or not?" Neal pounced on Peter the moment he finished his call and stepped out of his office.

Peter just gave Neal a look. "You were listening in on my call, so clearly you know that answer already." He pointed out the obvious; he’d seen Neal in the hall, leaning casually against the wall, pretending that he was checking his messages.

Neal shrugged his shoulders an innocent smile on his face. "Now, Peter, do I _really_ look like the kind of guy who would listen in on a private conversation between a husband and wife?" He batted his eyes at his friend.

Peter didn't have to think about his answer for a single second, "Yes, you are _exactly_ that person."

"Why I'm hurt, Peter, really hurt that you would think so lowly of me!" Neal sagged dramatically against the wall, clutching at his heart with a wounded puppy-dog look on his face.

Peter just shook his head with pure amusement, not buying Neal's act for a moment. "Nice try, Neal, that might work on Elizabeth but I know you far too well to be fooled by that innocent act. But yes, Elizabeth did say she would be able to meet us tonight."

A bright smile appeared on Neal's face. "Wonderful, I've already talked to June and she’s going to let me to use her kitchen and her dining room, if you don't mind that she's joining us as well?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope, no problem; I like June and I know El will be happy she's joining us. So will Diana.”

“You know suddenly I’m afraid of the idea of El, June and Diana all in the same room at the same time; those three talking and comparing notes can’t be good for us.” Clint spoke up as he joined them, having heard the last part of the conversation.

Neal and Peter shared a look of mutual alarm, that was very true; any one of the three women was dangerous enough on her own but all of them together at once, that was just asking for trouble.

“Well, Neal, it looks like you have to be on your best behaviour,” Peter teased.

“So do you, my friend, at least I can just charm my way out of trouble, you’re the one who would have to suffer through Elizabeth being mad at you,” Neal countered wickedly.

“Actually, you would both be in trouble if you managed to anger all three of those women. Neal, you know your charms don’t work on Diana, they never have and they never will, and as for Elizabeth and June know you all too well to fall for your tricks,” Clint piped up with his opinion.

Peter and Neal exchanged a calculating look before Peter sighed, “He’s right. In fact Jones, here, is the only one who might be able to get through dinner without earning the dreaded _look_ that Elizabeth and Diana seemed to like to favour us with when they think we’ve done or said something stupid.”

Neal had to agree whole-heartedly with that statement; he and Peter did seem to be the ones who inevitably ended up the focus of the looks that just screamed ‘you’re an idiot’ from at least Elizabeth and Diana.

_‘Although,’_ Peter reflected, _‘Elizabeth’s_ _is a bit softer and nicer look,’_ which made it all the worse, like he’d let her down, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“I promise I will be on my best behaviour.” Neal raised his hand to emphasise his vow.

“For some reason today I believe you.” Peter could tell that tonight was going to be important to Neal and that left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, he didn’t like the fact that Neal was so giddy about seeing this Justin person again, it didn't sit right with him.

Clint wanted to roll his eyes; how someone as smart as Peter couldn't see that he was jealous was beyond him. _'This is going to be one very interesting week.'_ Clint just hoped that this would force Peter to open his eyes to how he really felt about Neal and not make Peter head into future denial.

******

Brian Kinney never much cared for anyone who planned one of Justin's art shows; despite the very obvious wedding ring that Brian had put on Justin’s finger, they were always hitting on his partner. Being a realist, he had long ago stopped denying he got jealous and possessive when someone hit on his husband. Fortunately, it was a side of his husband that Justin rather enjoyed as it _always_ led to Brian making his claim very clear. But Brian was surprised for a change, somehow he found himself actually liking Elizabeth Burke, which may have had something to do with the fact that she didn't even bat an eye as he and Justin slipped away for their much-needed private moment.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Elizabeth turned and then smiled genuinely at Brian as she held out her hand to the man. "Hello, Mr Kinney, it's very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

With his patented tongue-in-cheek smirk Brian accepted her offered hand graciously. "Since you haven't run screaming from me I'm guessing you were treated to the much tamer stories, which is a shame because I'm sure you would have enjoyed the much more adult versions instead."

"Brian, behave!" Justin hissed as he elbowed his husband painfully in the ribs. He liked Elizabeth and he didn't want to scare her off so he was surprised when the woman merely laughed.

"I’m quite sure I would enjoy the untamed version much more, but now would not be the time for such stories with young ears present," Elizabeth's gaze flicked to where Gus was watching the conversation with avid interest. "Maybe another time?"

Oh yes, Brian was really liking Elizabeth, he just might have to hire her for his next business meeting in New York. "I think that can be arranged," he murmured smoothly. But for now he just wanted this meeting over with so he could finally have some more alone time with the two most important men in his life.

In Elizabeth's line of work you had to learn to read what your client wanted and it was clear from the body language of both Brian and Justin they wanted this meeting over and done with so they could be alone again. "Well, we only have a few more things to go over and then I think we will be good to go for the art show."

This time it was Emmett who found himself falling a little more in love with Elizabeth as he saw how easily she read Brian and Justin's moods, _'Oh yes, Mrs Burke, you are getting nothing but rave reviews from me.'_ Emmett vowed making sure everyone knew just how wonderful a person Elizabeth was to work with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't hard to see that Peter and Neal were worried; Elizabeth was running late. She had called Peter at the office and informed him her meeting with her client had run a little long and she would meet him at Neal's rather than at home like they’d planned. The fact that everyone, including Mozzie who was notoriously late (his explanation was that he was throwing his government watchers off his tracks), were already there had the two men a little worried.

Having spent several minutes watching Peter and Neal standing very close to one another and conferring quietly, June shook her head as she shared a look with Mozzie. "How much longer are they going to dance around one another?" she asked in a low voice as to not to be overheard.

Mozzie just shook his head with resignation. "As unhappy as I was about Neal falling for the Suit, Mrs Suit is tops in my book so I accepted it. Now I'm just wishing that one of them would make a move, the wait is going to drive me to an early grave!” He dropped his voice even lower and leaned it a bit. “I know for a fact that Elizabeth is also at the end of her rope." To say he hadn't been happy about Neal's growing feelings for Peter would be an understatement but over time Mozzie had begun to see that Neal, Peter and Elizabeth all fit perfectly together. Now he was just waiting for Neal and Peter to wake up and realise what what everyone else already had: the two men had fallen deeply in love with one another.

There was a knock on the door that had Neal scrambling for the door with Peter right on his heels. Relief filled both men to the brim when they opened the doors and came face-to-face with a smiling Elizabeth.

"Hi, guys, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long? I know, I know! I should have called but I slipped home to change after my meeting," Elizabeth explained as she stepped into June's house and pressed a kiss onto Neal's cheek in greeting before kissing Peter on the lips. Everyone but Peter saw the flash of longing in Neal's eyes at the action and the way his own lips pursed just the tiniest bit in a kiss of his own. As one they all sighed; this was truly beginning to get ridiculous.

"No, it’s okay. In fact you’re just in time; the steaks should be done any minute so why don't you two have a seat with the others while I go check?" Neal suggested.

Elizabeth flashed Neal a grateful smile. "That would be wonderful, Neal, thank you; I would love to get off my feet for a few moments." She loved her job, but the long hours spent on her feet in heels usually left her feet aching by the end of the day; her female friends had often heard her remark about the good old days when women wore sensible albeit often unattractive shoes. When she had moaned and questioned why they put themselves through such torture, her best friend, Ginger, who was on a perpetual man-hunt for the perfect husband, had commented, “Because they make my legs look long and my ass look gorgeous!”

Luckily Elizabeth had Peter to massage her feet at the end of the day. _'Neal has the hands of an artist; I wonder how his hands would feel massaging my feet? If they would get their act together I could find out.'_ Elizabeth knew her husband well and she was well aware that it would take something big to make him act. _'To bad Justin's taken, he is just Neal's type and that might actually stir the feeling of jealousy in Peter.'_ Still, as Elizabeth took a seat, she couldn't help but wonder what had prompted this dinner party at the last moment.

It wasn't until they were seated at the dinner table did Elizabeth get her answers.

"So you're probably wondering why we were all invited for dinner?" Peter started knowing his wife well and that the question was driving her insane.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Elizabeth admitted casually as she took a sip of her wine. “Mmm,” she murmured approvingly, “good choice.”

"Neal has invited us to an art gallery show Friday night; it would seem that he ‘knows’…”  Peter made air quotes around the word and grinned teasingly at Neal, “…the artist quite well," he informed his wife as he cut into his steak.

Elizabeth had a thoughtful look on her face, she knew of several gallery shows happening that night, including the one she was planning. "Oh and who is that?"

"Justin Taylor-Kinney," Neal answered immediately and with child-like enthusiasm but whatever reaction he was looking for it was not the bright smile that graced Elizabeth's face.

"You know Justin? Wow! From what I've seen of him he's a great guy!" Elizabeth stated tucking into her meal hungrily. Despite having attended Emmett’s tasting, she’d learned a long time ago not to indulge with too many samples – the goodies were for the clients after all.

This peaked Peter's curiosity and as nonchalantly as he could, as though he didn’t really care if she answered or not and if she did, he probably wasn’t going to pay attention to what she said, he asked, "How do you know… Justin, is it?"

Elizabeth smiled seeing right through her husband's ploy; it always delighted her when his jealous streak showed up. "Relax, honey, I'm working with Emmett Honeycutt to help plan everything and he's such a sweetheart and a really close friend of Justin's, who is just adorable. If Justin was straight and wasn't hopelessly in love with his husband and I didn't have you I would have a young boy-toy for my very own." She loved teasing him, keeping him on his toes.

"Then I'm very grateful that he's a taken man." Peter was relieved to hear that Justin was a happily married man; it meant there was nothing between Neal and him but friendship. Really, the _only_ reason Peter cared was because he'd seen Neal badly hurt in the past and he didn't want that to happen again. That’s what good friends were for, right? They take care of their friend’s hearts.

"Well, I told Justin that you were the best party planner in all of New York City so I'm glad he took my advice." Neal never had a single doubt that Justin and Elizabeth would get along famously, Justin was just the kind of guy one couldn't help but like at the first hello.

“Thank you for the glowing recommendation, Neal; Emmett has been such a sweetheart to work with and Justin was so genuine and his husband, what a hunk!" Elizabeth found herself fanning her face once again as she recalled the amazing kiss between the two men.

Diana raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth's response. "I take it they put on quite the show?"

The two women exchanged a look. "Oh, you have no idea! I’m pretty sure it would have been even hotter if Brian's son, Gus, hadn't been there." Elizabeth was sure that Gus was the only reason the kiss stayed as PG as it had.

“Wow!” Diana's eyebrow disappeared into her hairline. “I wish I’d been around to see that!"

There was a twinkle in Elizabeth's eyes as she took another sip of her wine, "I’m pretty sure you'll get quite the show on Friday."

Suddenly Justin’s art show looked promising and for more than just great paintings, if the green-eyed monster glinting in her boss’ eye was anything to go on. The idea that Peter might actually do something about his feelings for Neal was quite titillating and Diana couldn't wait for it to be Friday already. _'Oh yes, this is going to be very interesting.'_

******

“It really was nice of Neal to invite us, wasn’t it?” Elizabeth Burke asked as she finished putting on her necklace it had seemed like the week had flew by, she should hardly believe that it was already Friday. “From what I understand, an invitation to tonight’s opening is the hottest ticket in town.” She looked at her husband as she slipped in her earrings. “I even heard that there’s some A-list celebrities who couldn’t get in, so we’re pretty lucky.”

"Yeah, real nice of him," Peter mumbled under his breath, he was not in a good mood. The idea that he was going to have to compete with some stupid blond boy-genius painter for Neal’s attention had set his teeth on edge and as he tied his shoe he yanked on the lace so hard that it snapped in two. With a grunt of extreme displeasure, Peter kicked the offending shoe off and into the back of the closet before choosing a different pair.

Peter’s attitude was the complete opposite of Neal’s, the other man simply could not stop smiling and more than once over the course of their work day Peter had found him on his cell phone talking to Justin, his face alive with eager animation and interest. If anyone noticed that Peter was rather surly during their afternoon staff meeting, or that he tended to slam things around in his office, they didn’t have the nerve to ask why.

It was a hard-fought battle but somehow Elizabeth refrained from rolling her eyes at her husband's snippy tone; he had been in a mood all week and it had only gotten worse the closer they got to Friday. She knew perfectly well that it all had to do with Neal and Justin talking on the phone; she’d had to hear all about how “Neal is fawning over the young artist and isn’t that just ridiculous, after all, the kid’s married and Neal’s probably twice his age and why couldn’t Neal see that he’s making a fool of himself” at the dinner table each night. The one time Elizabeth had tried to offer a woman’s point of view on the matter, Peter had smiled sweetly, saying on how much he appreciated her concern for Neal’s love life, because clearly, “the man has no self-control or common sense” of his own.

_'Oh Peter, this would all be so much easier on you if you would just admit how you feel about Neal, because it would save us all a lot of pain.'_ Elizabeth hoped that seeing Neal with Justin would be enough to force Peter to face his true feelings for the man. _'I just hope this all works out the way we want it to.'_ Turning around Elizabeth moved to help Peter with his tie, "Try and at least _act_ like you’re having a good time, not just for my sake but Neal's as well. I mean, he's _really_ looking forward to you meeting Justin," Elizabeth pointed out helpfully, not at all feeling guilty for using Neal against Peter.

Peter could never say no to Elizabeth, something she knew and used to her advantage whenever she needed to, which is why he found himself kissing her forehead gently and promising, "I'll try for you and Neal."

A sweet smile graced Elizabeth's face as she smiled up at her husband. "That's all I ask." 

******  
Justin felt a swirl of butterflies in the pit of his stomach, the kind he always got before a show but this time there was something else there as well; tonight was the first time Brian and Neal would meet. He knew Brian was not looking forward to meeting the man whose advice his husband had followed and continued to seek on occasion. Things had gotten even worse ever since he’d learned Justin had painted a life-size portrait of Neal and that the piece was going to be featured in his show tonight.

Besides the nervous anticipation, Justin was also fairly tired; Brian had gone over the top in making his husband forget that anyone else existed but him. Not that Justin was complaining, mind you, the marathon love-making sessions in every room of their hotel suite but Gus’ – the bedroom, the shower, the living room, even the balcony at three in the morning – were all truly wonderful. He was just thankful that Gus hadn't minded hanging with Emmett when Brian had to make his claim clear during daylight hours.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Justin found himself sinking into Brian's hold as his lover whispered, "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don't calm down, Sunshine.”

Snuggling into his husband’s arms, Justin sighed. “I know, but I’m just so nervous this time. I don’t know why, this show is no different from any of the others I’ve done.”

“Well I know the perfect way to calm you down;" the offer was completed with a nip to his earlobe followed by a long, slow, sensual lick along his neck.

And it was a very tempting offer, one that Justin would have happily taken his husband up on if they’d had the time but they didn’t; they were already at risk of running late after Brian had suggested that they share a shower not only to save time but also to make sure that Justin was as clean as possible for his big night. The mutual offer to wash one another’s backs led to them being even dirtier then before they got into the shower.

They would have continued the party in bed if Emmett hadn’t phoned them and reminded them that Justin’s show was in an hour. Knowing them as well as he did, Emmett was well aware of the distractions that could arise and he wanted to make sure they knew that they didn't have time for their usual after-shower activities.

Justin shifted so he could look deeply into his husband’s eyes. "As tempting as that sounds and feels, Gus and Emmett are waiting for us down in the lobby. If we don't get down there soon you know that Emmett will send Gus to find us and I don't think you want to give Gus the sex talk just yet,” Justin pointed out regretfully. “You'd never hear the end of it from Melanie."

The look on Brian's face made it clear how much he did _not_ want to hear a lecture from _that_ woman. "Fine, you win for now, Sunshine, but when your little art show is over your ass is mine to do with whatever I want," Brian warned, his eyes dark with the promise of just what he planned to do with said ass. “We’ll send Gus to spend the night with Emmett, just in case we get a little noisy without celebrations.”

Justin favoured Brian with his trademark sunshine smile, "You always have the best ideas, and if you promise to try and get along with Neal tonight then I'll do whatever you want me to do tonight," the blond promised as he ran a seductive finger along Brian’s chest and down towards his groin stopping just short of the point of no return.

The pure wolfish grin that appeared on Brian's face had Justin swallowing hard. "Oh you're going to be regretting saying that, Sunshine, I guarantee that." The dark promise in Brian's voice had Justin shivering.

"Oh, I very much doubt that." Justin was looking forward to whatever Brian came up with, but for now he had a show to get to and a friend to see. “Let’s get going.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a couple of hours and Neal was getting worried, he hadn't been able to spot Justin anywhere but he had found several of his pieces of work. From the moment Neal had seen one of Justin's works in a gallery he had been blown away by the young man’s talent and this show was no different.

Peter Burke was not happy, not at all; Neal could tell that much but he didn't have a clue as to why. He knew that art wasn't really Peter's thing and that normally he’d at least try to have a good time, but tonight that wasn't happening; still he couldn't help but feel a delicious warmth in his chest knowing that Peter was there with him.

_‘Neal’s_ _nervous!’_ Peter could hardly believe his eyes when he noticed Neal fidgeting with his jacket and pacing back and forth, and there was something in him that couldn't stand to see Neal so unsure of himself. Selecting two glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, Peter crossed over to his good friend and hand one to him. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about; from what I've heard about this man he's just as excited to see you as you are him," Peter reassured Neal as he placed his hand on Neal's shoulder.

Neal smiled at Peter grateful for his comforting presence. "Thank you, Peter, I needed to hear that."

"Neal!"

A happy voice broke through the moment as a blond missile headed straight for them and Peter barely rescued Neal’s champagne glass before it went crashing to the floor.

Brian tried not to scowl as a Justin's trademark sunshine smile appeared on his partner's face and he rushed towards a strikingly handsome dark-haired man.

"Justin!" Neal easily caught the ball of sunshine that slammed into his body. "It's good to see you!"

“You too, Neal!” Justin pulled back to get a good look at his friend. “I must say that this look is much better than the last time I saw you, orange is not your colour my friend.”

“And here I thought I looked good in everything,” Neal teased back giving the younger man a tight squeeze before reluctantly releasing the blond.

Justin shook his head. “Sadly, my friend, not even you could pull that off.”

Brian felt the burn of jealousy seeping in as he watched the two men greet each other so fondly and he fought the urge to rip his husband from the other man's arms and make sure Neal knew that Justin was a very taken man. ' _And what kind of name was Neal anyway?'_ Brian scoffed. After getting a good look at Neal there was no comparing the two of them which did make him feel a little better, and besides, he had the most important thing of them all: Justin's undying love.

Peter felt a real spike of jealously in his chest as he watched Neal and the handsome blond man in his arms chat happily.

Across the room Elizabeth found herself sighing hopefully as she watched Peter's eyes narrow as he studied Neal and Justin.

June moved to stand next to Elizabeth. "It seems green is the colour of the evening, isn't it?" the older woman mentioned as identical looks of jealousy appeared in Peter and Brian's eyes as they watched Neal and Justin's reunion.

Another sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips, this time one of exasperation; things would be so much more easier if Peter and Neal just admitted how they felt about each other. She knew in her soul that Neal was going to be a part of her and Peter's life and she was ready to welcome Neal into their hearts and bed if only the two of them would actually take the first step to getting there. "Who knows, this may be just what Peter needs to make him face the fact that he's in love with Neal. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband to death, but he can be so blind sometimes."

"All men are, honey, it's a design flaw which is why they revert to caveman when the one they love is being pursued by another," June reminded Elizabeth with a reassuring smile.

"Well then, I think both Peter and Brian are about to give us a refresher course in the workings of the mysterious male mind because I think someone is soon going to get tossed over their shoulders," Elizabeth predicted.

"As much as I would love to see Peter carry Neal over his shoulder, I don't think our luck would make it that easy; I have a feeling it's going to be Neal who caves first." Diana voiced her own opinion as she joined the women; she’d been watching them for a few minutes and had a good idea just what they were discussing. "I'd say that Justin's husband is moments away from going caveman first and throwing Justin over his shoulder."

June and Elizabeth took another look at the four men talking, well, Justin and Neal were talking while Brian and Peter stood behind their respective partner with matching smiles plastered to their faces. Peter had no idea he looked as though he was actually staking his own claim over Neal.  

"I think we better get over there before fists begin flying," June suggested and Elizabeth could only nod her head in agreement; Peter was finally faced with someone who could take Neal away from him and he didn't know how to handle it.

Neal fought the urge to smirk as Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, pulling him tightly against him, and his whole body seemed to scream 'he's mine, so fuck the hell off!' _'For someone who doesn't do jealousy you do it very well, Mr Kinney.'_ Neal fought back his smile as he watched the man make his claim over Justin crystal clear.

Justin smiled with deep contentment as he leaned into his husband's possessive but loving hold. Husband that was a word he still couldn't believe was associated with Brian, but the once notorious playboy was his in mind, body, soul and heart just like he had been Brian's since the moment they’d met.

Brian gave his patented tongue-in-cheek smirk as he looped his arm around Justin's shoulders, held his lover against his body and kissed him soundly before smiling at Neal. "It was nice meeting you, Neal, but it's time for this little artist to perform his husbandly duties."

"Brian!" Justin hissed with embarrassment as he smacked his husband on the arm.

Looking absolutely unapologetic Brian merely smirked down at his partner. "Did you forget our deal?" he whispered huskily in to Justin's ear.

Justin shot Brian a look that asked him to behave. “No, I did not, and I’m looking forward to it, but the show isn't over yet, so you're going to have to wait a little longer to make me scream!" Justin hissed back at his husband, keeping his voice low enough so that Peter and Neal didn't overhear them, but putting enough firm anger in it that Brian knew he wasn’t joking. Justin’s eyes narrowed as Brian's smirk grew and he opened his mouth to speak but luck saved him from whatever his partner was going to say.

“There you are, honey,” Elizabeth said as she reached them, placed a kiss on Peter’s check and then gave Neal the same treatment. "Justin, Brian, it's nice to see the two of you again. May I introduce you to June Ellington? June, this is Justin Taylor-Kinney, the very talented artist, and his handsome husband, Brian Kinney." 

Justin smiled warmly at both women. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs Ellington." His manners kicked in as he gallantly brushed a kiss across her hand before doing the same for Elizabeth.

“Oh, aren’t you just adorable!” June cooed as she finally got to meet the young man who Neal thought so highly about. "But please, call me June, Mrs Ellington makes me feel so old and it’s so formal." And in a move she later could not believe she’d committed, the normally so refined June Ellington reached out and pinched those adorable cheeks.

Justin flushed bright red as Brian burst out laughing and understanding grins broke out on the faces of the others. Brian Kinney was always very proud that his husband had such an endearing effect on women; there was just something about Justin that made them want to mother him.

"It's very nice to meet you, June; I feel like I already know you after the way Neal raved about you on the phone and in his letters. Thank you for taking such good care of Neal, he needs all the looking after he can get." Justin was truly grateful that Neal had found a home with June; she was just the kind of down-to-earth woman Neal needed to keep him on the right path and out of serious trouble. _'At least until Peter and Elizabeth make Neal apart of their relationship.'_

While June and Justin were getting to know one another Peter noticed something out of the corner of his eye and tried not to groan. "Neal, I think Mozzie's casing the art gallery," Peter whispered softly in his CI's ear.

An erotic shudder ran up and down Neal's spine as Peter whispered lowly in his ear and he tried so hard not to whimper as the other man's hot breath tingled against his skin. He wanted to feel Peter’s lips on his flesh, to have him nuzzle the sensitive spot just behind his ear, to lick… and then he realised what Peter was saying. He loved Mozzie and he could easily understand the temptation he was facing because there were more than a few pieces that caught his eye but this was Justin's show and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

"I'll go talk to him, you mingle," Neal commanded under his breath before turning to face everyone else with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, there’s something I need to take care of but I'll be right back," he promised cheerfully.

Neither Elizabeth nor June was surprised to see Mozzie studying a very expensive piece of art work. Brian’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched Neal head casually but purposefully toward the strange man. He’d been fully warned ahead of time by his blond lover about just what kind of work Neal and his friend Mozzie were involved in. "Is he seriously casing the joint with FBI agents present?" Disbelief laced his voice as he raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Mozzie's a lot of things but he's not crazy enough to attempt that, not with Peter and the others here. It's just some habits are harder to break than others plus he knows how much this night means to Neal and to Justin. Their friendship means too much to him; he wouldn't ruin it for them."

Brian noticed that Elizabeth's belief in the thief’s good intentions wasn't exactly shared by her husband or the dark-skinned man that seemed to be keeping a close eye on Neal’s friend. There was still one thing tickling at his brain until Brian had to ask, “His name is Mozzie?” His question was accompanied by a smirky grin.

Elizabeth and June shared a laugh and even Peter’s lips twitched upwards. “Mozzie is just one of many names he goes by; I don’t think anyone but Neal knows his real name. He’s really rather harmless,” Peter reassured Brian. “And he thinks the world of your Justin.”

Justin was the only one who wasn’t worried about Mozzie’s intentions; he knew what piece the odd man was looking at and he only hoped that Neal liked it. “You have nothing to worry about; I don’t think Mozzie’s interested in stealing it,” Justin commented as he snagged Brian by the hand and began pulling him towards the artwork Mozzie was looking at so intently.

Peter offered his arms to both Elizabeth and June. “Shall we join them, ladies?” His chivalrous gesture was welcomed by bright smiles and a kiss on the cheek from Elizabeth.

Approaching Mozzie quietly, Neal was curious to know why he was so mesmerised by a piece of artwork he didn’t intend to steal and then he blinked in astonishment as he realised that his friend wasn’t casing the painting at all, he was openly admiring it. When Mozzie failed to acknowledge his arrival, Neal turned to see just what had his friend so mesmerised and what he saw left him staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

“Is that _me_?” Neal asked pure awe in his voice as he studied the painting that Justin had done of their first meeting. To say that it was amazing was a complete understatement.

Mozzie nodded his head. “A really good likeness I'd say; Justin managed to capture your essences."  He tilted his head and examined another element of the painting that caught his eye. “He has remarkable insight into you, into your soul, into what makes you unique.” There was true admiration in Mozzie’s voice, something rare coming from the art thief.

Stunned into silence, Neal had no words to describe the way Justin had captured him; it was a remarkable likeness. He was sitting on a wrought-iron park bench beneath a one-hundred-year-old oak tree; the sun shining down on him through the spreading branches created dappled patterns of light and shadow over him. Most surprising of all, it was the look of deep and absolute peace that Justin had drawn; Neal couldn't remember ever looking that content.

"Well…” Justin's soft and hesitant voice came from behind him. “What do you think of it?"

Whirling around with happiness, Neal pulled the nervous-looking blond into a tight hug. "It's beyond anything I could have ever imaged! Thank you for this," Neal whispered in Justin's ear. Beyond the beauty of the painting was its truth; the younger man knew that he was a common thief and a disreputable conman but never once did Justin hold that against him. Unlike almost everyone else in his life, the artist was able to see beyond that, to see the man Neal _could_ have been, if things had been different.

With a deep whoosh of released breath, Justin smiled as he relaxed into Neal's hold. "I'm glad you like it! I was so afraid of your reaction that's why I didn't say anything to you about it." He realised he was babbling his admission softly as they pulled apart, something which definitely did _not_ happen fast enough in Peter and Brian's opinions.

Standing at the back of the group Diana raised an eyebrow; there was definitely more than mere friendship in Neal's eyes when he spoke to Justin. She wasn't sure if it was romantic feelings or something else, all she knew was that she wasn't the only one who’d noticed. Her sharp gaze hadn’t missed the way Peter's eyes narrowed when he took in the reunion scene in front of the picture. The portrait had been painted with true affection for Neal, that much was obvious, and what she wanted to know was how deeply that affection went.

"Looks like someone else I know has been hit with the green bug also known as jealousy and I'm not sure they can pull off the look," Emmett commented as he shook his head at the way Brian strode up to Justin and Neal, snagged his young husband by the arm and pulled him into a deep, claiming kiss. It was a message being broadcast on all frequencies and directed straight at Neal Caffrey.

"So you and Mr Taylor-Kinney are close?" Diana found herself asking as she happily accepted the plate of desserts Emmett was holding out to her. A highly erotic moan escaped her lips as she bit into the most sinfully delicious piece of chocolate cake she had ever tasted and its rich flavour made her taste buds dance.

Emmett smile grew at the look of pure bliss on Diana's face.  “Oh, yeah, baby and I are close; he's one of my best friends. I’ve watched the Brian-and-Justin show right from the very beginning and I can tell you that if there was no Brian in the mix, we might just be seeing what would have been between Neal and Sunshine."

Diana's eyebrow rose even higher and her smile grew broader, "Well there's no way I'm letting Peter know _that!_ My boss might not say it but he’s already plenty jealous of how close they are and that little bit of info just might push Peter over the edge.”

The smile on Emmett’s face turned wicked, “Why do you think Brian never lets Justin out of his sight whenever Neal’s around? The man is not blind; he knows how close he came to losing Justin. Brian is not going to relax until they’re far away from New York and even then Brian won’t fully relax until Neal is a taken man.” As he looked at the way Justin stared speculatively at Neal, a thought struck him, bring a smile to his face. _‘And that may be happening sooner than later if baby has anything to say about it.’_ The scheming glint in the artist’s eyes did not escape Emmett’s sharp glance.

******

Brian was thrilled beyond words to finally be leaving the art show; he knew he should feel badly for using getting back to Gus and his sitter as their reason for leaving; really, he wanted to but he didn’t. He had shared his Sunshine long enough.

After paying and dismissing the sitter, who was a friend of Justin’s the blond’s earlier time in New York, the two men spent some time with Gus. He’d been allowed to stay up after bedtime to hear all about Justin’s show before he would even think about going to bed. The added attraction of nibbling on a single cookie from the small stash that Justin had smuggled out in his pocket just for Gus made the night even more special for the little boy. Sugary treats were never allowed after dinner at his moms’ house.

“Goodnight, Sonny-boy,” Brian whispered as he pressed a kiss on the top of his son’s head and tucked the blankets about him.

Smiling sleepily up at his father Gus snuggled down into his bed. “Goodnight, dad, papa Justin, thanks for bring me along.”

As always when Gus called him ‘papa’, Justin felt tears gathering in his eyes. “Goodnight, Gus and you’re very welcome.”

Taking Justin by the hand Brian led them out of Gus’ bedroom and across the living room to their bedroom, located on the other side of the suite. Brian clearly didn’t plan on wasting another second before finally getting Justin alone.

"You know..."

Before he could stop himself, Brian groaned out loud. He knew that tone of voice; whenever Justin was used it, it usually led to him agreeing to do something he didn't want to do. Brian might moan and groan and complain, but it did not good; he was firmly wrapped around his blond husband's finger. _'And the little fucker knows it well. I know I'm going to regret asking this, but....'_

"What is it now, Sunshine?" Brian demanded wearily as he gave up leading Justin to their bedroom and fell back onto the couch instead.

"Neal's in love with Peter and Elizabeth and I'm pretty sure the feeling’s mutual and it looks to me like Elizabeth is more than ready to act on the obvious feelings between them all. From what I’ve learned and seen, it's only Neal and Peter who are refusing to act, but I think that’s just because they’re both too unsure of how the other feels. So I think while we’re still in town we should get them together," Justin began explaining watching his husband with amusement.

_'I knew it, I just knew it!'_ Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to remain patient. He should have seen this coming; his husband was still such a wonderfully romantic fool. _'But I wouldn't have him any other way.'_ He loved the little twat and he would do anything to make Justin happy. _'Plus, if Neal ends up happy with the suit and his missus, then that would stop him from sniffing around my Justin and that’s a win for me.'_ He reached out to snag Justin’s hand, but the younger man danced just out of reach. "I take you already have something in mind, sunshine?"

Justin fought the urge to smile in triumph. _'Oh yeah, I'm on to you, Mr Kinney; you do give a damn about me and you're willing to play matchmaker if it means Neal is taken and no longer a temptation to me. He might have been that at one time but my heart has been yours since the moment we met under that Pittsburgh streetlight. Not that I'll ever say this out loud since you'll know doubt call me a sentimental twat.'_

With a bright twinkle in his eyes, Justin proposed, "We play matchmaker for them."

A groan escaped Brian's lips as he hung his head against the back of the couch. "I knew you were going to say that and yet I still asked."

Justin grinned as he climbed into Brian's lap and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. He peppered Brian's face and neck with kisses as he said, "And you'll go along with my idea because try as you might to deny it you _are_ jealous of how close I am with Neal, and having him in a relationship of his very own would put your mind at ease, even though,” he paused in his kissing to punch Brian lightly in the chest, “you have nothing to be jealous of." Justin placed a hard kiss to the spot he’d just attacked, letting his hot breath soak through the shirt and onto Brian’s skin.

Quickly becoming aroused by Justin’s actions, Brian’s eyes narrowed; the little brat knew just what he was doing and how to get him to agree to whatever he wanted. “What’s in it for me?”

Straddling his husband’s lap and pressing their groins together, Justin rested his forehead against Brian’s. “Whatever you want,” he purred in a low tone as he kissed the tip of his husband’s nose..

"Fine, I’ll play matchmaker with you, but tonight you are mine. Come on, Sunshine, I have my own plans for you." Brian curled his hand around the back of Justin's neck and pulled his lover into a kiss one that Justin happily melted in to.

******

Elizabeth knew her husband well, better than anyone else alive as a matter of fact, and she could see the jealousy eating away at him. He had been in a ‘mood’ ever since Neal had found Justin’s painting of him, and while Elizabeth hated to see Peter hurt in any way she knew that all this could have been avoided if he had just acted on his feelings for Neal sooner because then he would have no reason to feel such jealousy. _‘Oh, Peter, when will you realise that you’re hurting all three of us with your denial of your feelings for Neal?’_ Elizabeth had hoped that seeing Neal and Justin together would have pushed Peter to finally act on his feelings. Unfortunately, it was still not to be. Elizabeth shook her head with exasperation; there had to be _something_ that would finally push Peter over the edge but she had no clue as to what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Brian muttered under his breath. It was a Saturday morning and instead of enjoying the infinite pleasures of his husband’s wonderfully tight ass he was standing on the Burke’s doorstep in the middle of straight city.

Justin shook his head as he grinned mischievously while giving his husband’s butt cheek a quick grope. “If I remember correctly there wasn’t a whole lot of talking going on when I was convincing you to come with Gus and me to see the Burkes.” Justin didn’t have a whole lot of time to put his plan into effect; after all, they had to head back home in a couple of days. Brian had several meetings regarding new accounts that he just couldn’t postpone; the international clients were flying to the States just to see Brian.

A slow, sexy smirk graced Brian’s face as he recalled just how Justin had gotten him to agree to this ridiculous plan. “And don’t forget you’re mine again after our day with Gus,” Brian purred as he nipped at Justin’s ear. “So I suggest you get this meeting over with quickly so we can get back to much more pleasurable pursuits.”

Blushing yet smiling Justin planned to do exactly as his husband suggested; yes, he wanted to see Neal and Peter together, but he also wanted to get the match-making out of the way so he could enjoy his time with his two favourite people in the world.

Sipping her third cup of coffee, Elizabeth sighed happily; she loved the weekend as it was the only time that Peter didn’t have to rush off to the office, unless there was a big case that needed his attention. She often managed to convince Neal to join them for breakfast on Saturdays and Sundays; Elizabeth savoured those moments with her two boys. It just felt so right, so perfect and so comfortable for them to be together as a small family.

A knock sounded at the door disturbing the moment and Elizabeth fought back a smile. She had sent Peter out to get something from the market after Justin had called and told her that he had come up with a plan to help get them together with Neal. She just hadn’t thought to inform either Peter or Neal that they would be having guests so when she heard the knock, Elizabeth offered before Peter could. “I’ll get that, you finish talking to Neal, dear.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed suspiciously; no one knew her as well as he did, and it was obvious that his wife was up to something. “What are you up to, El?”

Curious as well, Neal turned his gaze onto Elizabeth who just smiled sweetly at the two of them. “You’ll see,” she informed them rather mysteriously as she looked down at Satchmo who was seated at her feet looking for food, “and I think you’ll get along great with one of our guests.” In response Satchmo wagged his tail eagerly.

Peter and Neal exchanged a look as Elizabeth excused herself and headed towards the  front door. “You really have no clue as to what Elizabeth is up to?” Neal asked as soon as she was out of ear-shot.

“Not a clue,” Peter admitted, wondering to himself just what his wife was up to.

Elizabeth smiled brightly as she opened the door and came face-to-face with a smiling Justin and Gus standing on her front doorstep with a bored-looking Brian behind them. “Hey, guys, you’re right on time,” Elizabeth greeted them warmly.

"Hi, Mrs Burke, Papa Justin said that you have a dog for me to play with!” Gus stated with wide eyes and a bright smile on his face. He was actually dancing with anticipation; Melanie wouldn’t let him have a dog, saying they were dirty and too much work.

“Justin is right, Mr Kinney; Satchmo is going to love meeting you!” Elizabeth reassured Gus much to Brian’s horror. Justin ignored his husband and grinned with pride when he heard Gus giggle over being called ‘Mr Kinney’. “Come on in, we just sat down to breakfast and there’s enough for you all, that is if you’re hungry.”

Being growing boys with perfect timing, Justin and Gus’ stomachs both let out loud simultaneous roars and Brian rolled his eyes; his husband and son were both eating machines with bottomless pits for stomachs. “Trust me, that’s not a question you ever need to ask around these two, they can _always_ eat,” Brian commented in a low drawl.

Justin elbowed his husband lightly in the side, knowing that Brian did speak the truth but still, there was no need to tell everyone that though. Brian just flashed his lover his answer to everything, a tongue-in cheek smirk.

Elizabeth just shook her head amused by the banter that went on between Brian and Justin, it was rather adorable and it reminded her so much of the playful bickering that went on between Peter and Neal. It was just more proof that her two men were meant to be together. “Emmett’s not joining us?” she asked when she noticed the other man missing.

Justin flushed slightly, “Umm… Emmett had other plans.” He wasn’t sure how to explain to a classy lady like Elizabeth Burke that Emmett had a booty call last night.

Brian, on the other hand, had no such problems in telling her the truth. “What he means is that Emmett found someone to take him home last night and we won’t be seeing him for at least the rest of the day.”

“Well good for him!” Elizabeth grinned at the surprised look that flashed across Justin’s face. She would have said something about remembering her own booty calls but with Gus looking up at them innocently she knew that was not the kind of talk for such innocent ears. “Come on, I have a feeling that if we don’t get in there soon Peter and Neal are going to be coming out here which means that Satchmo might be going after my breakfast if I leave it any longer,” Elizabeth mused as she stepped back from the door and let her guests in.

******

It turned out Elizabeth had been right; Satchmo had been eyeing her plate and there were suspicious-looking crumbs around his snout. “Satchmo, has your daddy or Neal been sneaking you treats again?” Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips as she glared at the three guilty-looking parties.

Satchmo let out a low whine as if to say, “It wasn’t my idea!” before his attention was snapped up by Gus who let out a happy sound at the sight of the dog. Unable to stay mad at her baby Elizabeth waved Gus over. “Satchmo, this is Gus, he’s going to play with you for a while after breakfast.”

Satchmo wagged his tail happily; he was thrilled to have a new human to play with, especially a small one.

******

Gathered in the living room with fresh after-breakfast coffee, the adults watched Gus and Satchmo playing madly. As it turned out Elizabeth was right; Gus and Satchmo got along fabulously. Gus would throw the ball and then run after it right behind Satchmo and Brian fought the urge to groan out loud. He could tell without looking that his son was gearing up to ask for his own puppy when they got home and knowing his husband, who at times was just a bit overgrown kid himself sometimes, he would be all for it. Justin would even offer to keep him out at Britin, and the last thing Brian wanted was to be stepping on or around dog shit in the back yard. He needed to cut this off before it began and he kept his voice quiet so Gus couldn’t overhear. "No, we're not getting a dog, Sunshine."

A pout appeared on Justin's face and Brian knew that if Gus had been listening to their conversation his son's pout would have joined Justin's. _'When did I become so whipped?'_ Brian wondered to himself but he knew the answer: it was that one special night ten years ago when two most important people came into his life.

Knowing that there was no use in talking about it now, Brian was not going to be changing his mind any time soon, Justin focused on the reason why they were visiting. "I would like to paint the three of you." Justin's announcement seemed to bring everything to a halt as the subjects of his interest all looked at him different degrees of surprise. 

Brian knew what his husband was planning and it was a pretty good idea. He was going to show Peter the way the three of them looked at one another and just how right the three of them fit together. It was just the soapy romantic type of scheme his sweetly romantic husband would come up with.

Before any of them could voice their objection Justin sent them a pleading look. "Please? You three have inspired me and Neal, you know you can’t deny an artist their muse. Plus, think of it as a thank you to Elizabeth for all the hard work she put in to making my show the success it was.”

Elizabeth turned to look at Peter with hope in her eyes. “Please, Peter, I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Oh, how she wanted a picture of her flanked by her two favourite men.

Neal turned his blue eyes up at Peter, pleading with him to say yes.

Sighing Peter knew that he was screwed if he said no, “Alright, I don’t see how it could hurt to pose for a painting,” he agreed.

Justin’s blue eyes lit up with happiness. “That’s wonderful! I was hoping you’d say yes so I have my supplies with me in our rental car! Brian, will you please help me bring them in?” he asked nudging his husband.

With a dramatic sigh Brian climbed to his feet. “Yes, master,” he drawled out enjoying the playful glint that appeared in Justin’s eyes. “Anything you say, sir.”

Neal climbed to his feet. “I’ll help as well.” He knew how much stuff an artist needed. “Elizabeth, do you think you could get something to cover the floors and couches with?”

Elizabeth nodded her head a smile coming to her face. “No problem; Peter, can you keep an eye on Gus and Satchmo?”

“Sure, honey, if you don’t think you will need my help.” Peter wouldn’t mind looking after the duo currently playing in the back yard. After crashing into a side table and nearly upsetting a lamp, Justin had suggested they go play outside where things were a little less fragile.

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine. I just have to grab a few old sheets and then you can help me cover the area Justin is going to be using.”

******

Justin bit his lower lip as he concentrated on the sketch he was making; it was of his three subjects together in different poses. He’d already made several, he just couldn’t find the one he liked the best and that wouldn’t do. Normally Justin liked to take his time but he couldn’t, not with this piece; they had to be heading home in the middle of next week and he honestly didn’t know when they would be back in New York, not with Brian needing to get back to Kinnetik and his own pieces of work that he needed to finish there was just no way that they could prolong their stay. _‘I need to finish this before we leave.’_ And he would nothing would stop Justin from making sure that

Watching Justin work always reminded Brian of just how fucking talented his husband really was and as always, that made him horny as hell. He nearly leapt from his seat to kiss him when Justin’s tongue poked out from between his lips as he focussed on getting the curves and angles right in the newest sketch.

Finally, just when Peter thought he would go crazy from having Neal’s thigh pressed tightly against his own, Justin put down his pencil and pad. “Okay, that should be enough for now,” Justin declared putting the finishing touches on the sketch. “I’ll get started this afternoon and hopefully I’ll have time to paint this before we leave.”

Choked with gratitude, Neal couldn’t find the words to tell Justin how much this meant to him, to have a painting done by someone he called friend of the two most important people in his life. “I’m looking forward to seeing your finished work, just don’t work too hard; remember, we have lunch plans tomorrow,” Neal reminded his friend.

Brian scowled as Justin grinned happily; he’d heard all about tomorrow’s lunch plans with the other man and he didn’t like it one little bit. Normally he would have tagged along just to enjoy Neal’s company, of course, but he’d promised Gus they could do something together, just the two of them. It was Gus’ choice, but he couldn’t decide between going to the zoo, visiting Coney Island or touring the Statue of Liberty; knowing his son, he’d have come up with yet another option by morning.

_‘But it looks like I’m not the only one having an issue with that.’_ Hearing Justin and Neal discussing the painting brought Brian back to the topic at hand; movement out of the corner of his eye had him looking over at his hosts, Peter and Elizabeth.Brian caught the look in Peter’s eyes and it was one of pure jealousy even if the man didn’t know it. _‘I sure hope you know what you're doing, Sunshine, because I don’t want you to get hurt.’_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning rolled around as it always did and Diana and Clint shared a look at the foul mood their boss arrived in. It was the exact opposite of the mood Neal arrived in a short time later and it reminded them of a week ago when Neal came bouncing in with the news that Justin Taylor-Kinney was coming to visit.

One “stop-being-such-a-baby-and-go-ask-him” look from Diana had Clint swallowing hard as he moved towards Neal. “Good weekend I take it?”

Neal beamed brightly at Clint. “One of the best I’ve had in a long time. Justin showed up at Peter and Elizabeth’s for brunch and out of the blue he asked if he could paint us and on Sunday I met Justin for lunch and we caught up with everything in our lives and he’s pretty sure he can finish the portrait by mid-week because they have to get back to Pittsburgh and he wants to leave it with us before they go and I cannot wait to see how it turns out.” Neal was forced to stop his excited babbling in order to suck in gulps of air; he’d never spoken for so long without stopping before.

_‘I should have known that it was Justin who put that smile on Neal’s face and the scowl in Peter’s eyes. As much as I like the guy I’ll be glad when he goes home and things can get back to normal,’_ Clint thought trying to keep the grimace off his face. He wasn’t sure if he could put up with another week of Peter sulking and acting like a spoiled brat whose favourite toy had been taken away.

******

Sadly things did not get better. The week wore on and Neal spent most of his free time with Justin whenever the blond was free, a situation which did did not make Peter any happier or easier to be around. In fact, the staff did everything they could to avoid their boss at all costs, right down to communicating only through email and voice messages. Cindy from Accounting sprained her ankle when she saw Peter come out of the men’s room and she ducked into the janitor’s closet without looking and tripped over a mop bucket.

The entire situation came to a head when Elizabeth invited Neal, Justin, Brian and Gus to join them for dinner. Emmett had sadly gone home; he had several catering parties to plan and had to head back early. During a phone conversation with Justin he learned about the show he was missing which only made the colourful caterer all the more upset. According to Justin’s nightly reports to Emmett, which all came from Elizabeth’s excited conversations with the artist each afternoon – she’d twigged to Justin’s plan while he was posing them for his sketches – Peter had reached the edge of his patience for watching Neal drool over another. 

Dinner had just finished and Neal and Justin were seated close to one another at the table busy discussing the newest artist on the scene. Suddenly it was like something burst inside Peter as he watched Neal bend over to whisper something in Justin’s ear and the bright smile that Justin sent Neal in return was the last straw. Peter couldn’t take the way they were looking at one another any longer. “Excuse me, I need a little air.” Peter put his dessert plate down and stood up abruptly, sending his chair back into the china cabinet; he couldn’t stand watching Neal and Justin any longer fawn over one another as if they were the only people in the room. _‘Just who do they think they’re fooling, anyway?’_ he raged silently. 

Justin froze in place and Elizabeth nearly dropped her coffee cup; Neal’s concerned blue eyes locked onto Peter. “Peter, are you alright?”

“Oh, _now_ you have time to notice me and here I am thinking you couldn’t see anything but your precious little painter pal!” Peter snapped out loudly, much to the shock of everyone around the table.

Justin was taken aback by the intense bitterness in Peter’s voice; it was clear that the rest of them were as well.

“Peter!” Neal and Elizabeth cried in unison, shocked at his outburst.

Peter just shook his head, knowing that he needed to get out of the room before he really told Justin what he thought of the young man. No one said anything as Peter stormed out of the Burke house; Brian was just glad that Gus, who’d finished his dinner first and been excused from the table, had been too busy playing with Satchmo in the other room to have witnessed Peter’s unexpected outburst.

“I should go after him,” Elizabeth murmured; her eyes were filled with distress over her husband’s behaviour.

Neal shook his head firmly, but his voice was soft as he said, “No, I’ll go after him.” He knew something was bothering Peter and had been all week; he could only hope the man would finally open up to him.

As much as Elizabeth wanted to go after Peter, Neal was clearly the better choice. “Thank you, Neal; please bring him back,” she pleaded with him as tears filled her eyes.

“I will,” Neal vowed.

Silence reigned for a moment after Neal left before Elizabeth sighed deeply, wondering how Peter could be so blind about his feelings for Neal; everyone else could see it and he’d just lashed out at the one person who didn’t deserve it. Looking up at Justin and seeing the worried look in his eyes, she knew it was time to come clean. After a long sip of her coffee, during which she organised her thoughts, she began.

“Peter’s jealous of your relationship with Neal. He doesn't want to admit it to anyone let alone himself that his feelings for Neal go much deeper than friendship and I'm getting tired of them dancing around each other," Elizabeth admitted softly to Justin. "He sees the way Neal looks at you and sees the sparkle in his eyes whenever he talks about you and I don't think Peter knows how to deal with no longer being the most important man in Neal’s life. He’s never had to share Neal like that.”

Justin smiled understandingly. “Trust me, that’s not the worst thing I’ve ever heard, but I do know that jealousy can be a powerful emotion. I just hope that Neal and Peter finally talk instead of keeping everything bottled up.”

Brian had to admit that as far as heteros went Elizabeth Burke was one of the best he’d ever met; there weren't too many wives who would actually want to set their husband up with a male lover. "Mrs Suit, you are one of a kind," Brian told her with a smirk on his face. "If I was straight I just might screw you."

A girly laugh escaped Elizabeth even as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "If I weren’t happily married and already trying to add a third to my relationship I just might let you." Still despite the light-hearted moment, she found her gaze drifting out the window hoping that Neal had caught up to Peter and they’d begun sorting out the mess of tangled emotions between them.

******

“Peter! Will you stop?” Neal shouted as he chased after Peter’s form, he couldn’t understand what had caused the other man to lose control like that. “Stop, please!”

Peter closed his eyes as he heard Neal’s voice calling out to him, he knew he shouldn’t have acted the way he did just as he knew he would have a lot of apologies to make when he got back. _‘I might as well start with Neal.’_ Coming to a decision Peter stopped and waited for Neal to catch up to him.

"I don't understand, Peter; what’s going on with you?" Neal had never seen Peter act so completely out of character towards anyone before and for some reason, the other man was determined to dislike Justin.

As he saw the deep concern in his friend’s eyes, Peter knew he could no longer keep denying what he was feeling for Neal. "I'm jealous, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He barely kept his voice below a dull roar.

A confused look entered Neal's blue eyes. "I don't understand, Peter, what could you possibly be jealous about?"

Frustrated by his inability to put exactly what he was feeling into the words he wanted to speak, Peter ran his hand through his hair. "I'm jealous because he could have had you! Justin is everything I'm not, he's cultured, he understands your love of art, he gets you in ways that I never could and when I see the way you smile at him it makes my heart ache. Don’t you understand? If you hadn't told him to go back to Brian, that would be you standing next to him." Peter finally blurted out all the fears he had been feeling since the day Justin first arrived in town.

Neal couldn't understand how a man who saw so much, who was so detail-oriented, could be so blind when it came to his best friend’s feelings. _‘Well, enough is enough!’_ It was time he finally told Peter just how he felt. "Justin was never a choice, Peter, not for me. And before you say that's because Justin is completely and hopelessly in love with Brian, let me assure you that it’s because my heart was taken a long time ago. My heart and all my love belong to the only man who knows me better than I know myself, to the only man who’s ever caught me twice.” Neal closed the distance between them and took Peter’s hand in his.

“You, Peter, you and El are my choice. From the moment you started chasing me you slowly began working your way deep into my heart and then, when I met Elizabeth and discovered how wonderful she is and how amazing you two are together, it felt like I belonged for a change. Everything I've ever done was to protect you both; I don't think I could survive if anything happened to either of you."

Stunned into silence by the words he was hearing and by the sensation of Neal’s hand holding his, Peter couldn't breathe for a moment. "What are you saying, Neal?" He breathed out the words, needing to be sure that he wasn't making more of what Neal was telling him than was really there.

"I'm in love with you, Peter, and with El, as well." Neal wasn't sure how much clearer he could be with Peter. "Well say something!" Neal blurted out after a cold panic swept through his body; Peter was just standing there doing a pretty good imitation of a rock. _‘Oh god, have I just ballsed everything up?’_

The desperation in Neal's tone forced Peter to act, but rather than say anything he decided to act instead. Without warning, he pulled Neal into his arms and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, making sure that Neal knew just how he felt for him.

Neal melted into the kiss; it was everything he had been waiting for and more and he returned the kiss just as hungrily. He had been waiting years for this very moment; he’d dreamt about it so many, many times and now his dreams had come true. No matter what else happened, he knew he would never forget the feeling of Peter’s lips pressed tightly to his.

******

Elizabeth practically bolted out of her chair when the front door opened to allow both Peter and Neal entrance but at the sight of their hands brushing one another she froze in place. There were soft smiles on their faces and an aura of peace that that surrounded both of them and she let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding in. “Finally! It took the two of you long enough to get your act together and Peter, you own Justin an apology,” Elizabeth firmly informed her husband.

“You’re right, El, I do. I’m very sorry, Justin, for the way I treated you. Since the moment Neal mentioned you were coming to visit I’ve been jealous of the attention he was giving you and I was jealous of your shared past with Neal and I was afraid that you might take him from me,” Peter admitted in a sheepish tone.

Justin just smiled at Peter showing him that there were no hard feelings between them. “I know the power of jealousy; it can make even the smartest of men act like fools. Believe me when I say that Neal was never an option for me; from the moment I met Brian I knew that he was the one, the _only_ one for me. I will not deny that I wasn’t tempted by Neal, I mean he is gorgeous but my heart has always belonged to Brian from the first time I saw him. It became pretty clear when Neal wouldn’t stop talking about you or Elizabeth that he had fallen big time for the two of you and the only thing I felt then was happiness that my friend at long last found someone’s to love him back the way he should be.”

Justin’s eyes narrowed as he waved a threatening finger at Peter, “So I’m warning you, Mister FBI Agent, if I find out you’re only playing with Neal’s emotions, it won’t matter to me that you are an FBI agent, I will find away to destroy you.” Justin vowed solemnly.

Neal felt warmth burst forth in his chest at Justin’s vow. He wasn’t used to having people other than Mozzie looking out for him, and it was a nice feeling.

A hand curled protectively around his shoulder pulling Neal against Peter’s chest as Elizabeth joined them and took Neal’s hand in hers. “We are not playing with Neal, I promise you; he means the world to both of us and if either of us hurt him in any way then you are more than free to destroy us,” Elizabeth reassured Justin.

Climbing to his feet Brian snagged Justin’s hand. “Well, Sunshine, I think your work is done here and it’s time for us to collect Gus and head back to the hotel, because I’m sure what is to come next they won’t want an audience for.” Brian waggled his eyebrows at his husband making his meaning very clear.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Peter agreed wanting to spend some time with Neal and Elizabeth alone.

“I’ll bring the painting around tomorrow before we leave,” Justin promised as Brian left to collect Gus and then smiling when his husband came back with a sleepy Gus in his arms resting his head on his father’s shoulder.

Neal smiled at Justin. “I look forward to seeing your finished work.”

“Just call before you come,” Peter grinned lewdly, “make sure we’re up and dressed, okay?”

The very moment the door closed firmly behind the trio Neal found himself being pulled into a kiss by Elizabeth. Her lips were much softer than Peter’s and she tasted like cherry Chap Stick and Neal melted into the kiss returning all the passion he felt for her.

Peter smiled as he watched the two most important people in his life kiss and where there should have been jealousy was only a feeling of rightness.

******

The next morning Diana and Clint only needed to look at Peter and Neal to see a new sense of peace around them to know that their relationship had indeed changed.

“Finally, it’s about time,” Clint muttered a look of celebration in his eyes.

“I know! I’m just glad that they have finally gotten their act together, I wasn’t going to be able to take their mooning over one another any longer before I locked them in a closet together.” Diana grumbled under her breath and Clint knew from the look in her eyes that she was serious about that.

******

True to his word Justin called first and arranged to meet Peter, Elizabeth and Neal at the Burke’s place to show them the painting. Much to Brian’s dismay, Justin had stayed up all night finishing it, but the young artist managed to sooth his husband’s ruffled libido with the promise that he wouldn’t leave their bed the next weekend for anything other than using the bathroom. Mollified, Brian had spent his evening pacing the bedroom floor, waiting for his husband to complete his work and making a list of all the places he wanted to have sex with his husband and in all the ways he could think of.

As expected, Justin’s portrait of his subjects was a perfect representation of the friends. He had painted the three of them in a circle looking at one another; Elizabeth’s smile was bright as she gazed at Neal and Peter, her eyes shining with love for them. Neal’s blue eyes sparkled with that gleam that Justin noticed he only had when he was looking at, thinking about or speaking to Peter and Elizabeth, and Peter wore that special smile he only gave to Elizabeth and Peter.

Throughout the painting there was a sense of peace and contentment emanating from and shared by each set of eyes as they gazed back at one another. No one could explain how Justin managed to capture the essence of each person he painted; critics considered it pure talent while Justin’s devotee’s called it a gift from the gods.

Peter found it difficult to breathe as he stared at the painting Justin had done of him with Elizabeth and Neal. The three of them looked like they belonged together, and the love that he felt for both Elizabeth and Neal was captured perfectly by Justin. _'How could I have been so blind for so long?'_ Peter couldn't understand how he’d missed seeing the way Neal looked at him.

"This is amazing, Justin." Neal’s voice was full of pure awe and his words broke Peter from his speechless daze.

Almost afraid that she might damage it Elizabeth gently reached out to touch it. “This is truly wonderful, Justin, I can’t thank you enough.”

“They’re right. I can’t believe how blind I was to my feelings for Neal. This is incredible, Justin, thank you for this.” Peter was truly grateful to the talented young man for showing him what he had been missing.

Despite the lavish praise, the numerous awards, the glowing reviews and the dedicated fans, Justin was still humble about his talent and he blushed and looked down shyly at his shoes as the trio thanked him with such sincerity. “It was nothing.”

Neal moved over to his young friend and pulled the blond into a hug. “It is _not_ nothing; you have no idea how much this means to me. I also want you to know how very happy I am for you." During their previous short time together Neal had come to know how much Justin loved Brian, and his loneliness and missing him while they had been apart. He was happy to see that Justin had gotten his happy ending and now, with Justin’s help, he had gotten his.

“And I’m very happy for you that you’re finally with the people you love and who love you.” That was all Justin wanted for Neal, for his friend to be truly happy. “Next time we come to New York we’ll have a get-together; I’ll want to hear everything!” Justin informed Neal.

“It’s a deal.” Laughing Neal released Justin and wasn’t all surprised when Brian pulled his husband back into his arms; he was surprised however when he found himself pulled into Peter and Elizabeth’s arms. Neal knew his life had changed that day when he’d met Justin on that park bench but he could have never imaged that Justin would help him get together with the loves of his lives. _‘I owe you more than you will ever know, Justin, and I can never thank you enough.’_

******

“So you’re really happy with the Suit and Mrs Suit?” Mozzie asked as he studied his friend; he could see a peace in Neal’s eyes that he had never seen before, not even with Kate.

“I didn’t think it was possible to feel this happy but that’s what I am when I with them.” Neal smiled tenderly as he thought of his two lovers.

Neal was happy and that was all that mattered to Mozzie. “Well I’m happy for you, I’ve never seen you this happy before and it was all I wanted for you. Mr and Mrs Suit give you something that I’ve never see you have before, a sense of peace and belonging. But this doesn’t mean we go straight, right?” Mozzie didn’t think he would survive if he had to play by the rules; life would just be too boring for words!

“And let Peter grow dull? No way! We need to keep him on his toes; I’m just going to enjoy a different type of punishment when I disobey Peter.” Neal grinned broadly at Mozzie’s wince.

“While I’m happy for you, I did not need that image stuck in my head.” Mozzie declared vehemently. “So never speak of the Suit like that again.”

Neal could only laugh, glad to see that his close friend was so accepting of his new relationship.

And that night as Neal curled up between Elizabeth and Peter he knew Mozzie was right, this was where he belonged and he was going to do everything in his power to keep a hold of this happiness.

The End


End file.
